Rosie or Juliet?
by poloboy209
Summary: The two loves of Justin's life are back, but who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Justin POV

I lost them both. The two loves of my life, both gone. One turned into a 2,194 year-old vampire the other went off to save the world, one bad deed at a time. Rosie and Juliet…Life has gotten drab without the two loves of my life. Every day I went to school, studied, aced tests and went home. An endless cycle of pointless events that I couldn't escape from.

It was another typical day at school. Random faces streamed in and out of the halls; an endless stream of idle chitchat filled the air; the musky scent of sweat and cheap cologne made it hard to breathe.

I shuffled over to my locker, desperately trying to remain unseen. Of course since nothing ever goes my way, I was immediately spotted by Zeke, my best friend.

"Yeo Justin! Long time no see," he said enthusiastically, or for him normally. I shrugged, praying that he would take my hint and leave me alone. He didn't.

"So, you found a special someone to bring to the spring fling yet?" he asked cheerfully.

"No" I replied sternly. If he thought his happy attitude was contagious, it wasn't. Slamming my locker shut, I left Zeke standing there with a worried look on his face. You must probably be thinking- he is the biggest jerk in the world- well I'm not. I'm just not ready to let another girl into my heart yet.

School continued without a hitch, I sat in the back row of every class doodling Rosie & Justin and then Juliet & Justin. The bell rang shrilly, sparing me any further torture. I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder.

"Justin…" I heard a voice say behind me, a female voice. Her voice was sweet but slightly hesitant. The smell of vanilla wafted over, I'd recognize that perfume anywhere. I turned around to find myself standing in front of my ex-girlfriend, Juliet.

She was dressed in a paisley plaid blouse with a black skirt. Long honey-brown hair fell to her shoulder covering the brown sling of her handbag. Pale blue eyes stared at me, waiting inquisitively for my reply.

"Uh- mm… Wow it's been a while huh?" I stumbled, mentally slapping myself. The shine in her eyes dimmed slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just… how did you get young again?'

She winced and lifted her hair up slightly, giving me a look at her neck. Two pin-like puncture scars could be faintly seen. "My parents found me again in the forest and bit me again, restoring my vampire powers."

The air around me suddenly seemed to get thinner. My breaths got deeper and the room started to spin. I grabbed onto a table to stop myself from fainting and held it until the wave of nausea that overcame me passed.

"So… what happens now?" I asked, unable to look her in the eye. She was amused at my behavior and tried to hide her laughter, albeit unsuccessfully.

"I'll come by tonight and we'll talk about it okay?" she asked, raising a hand to brush my cheek before turning around and leaving. I watched her enter the sea of students before diving into that ocean myself.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all?" I mused.


	2. Chapter 2

Justin POV

By the time I reached home, I was still in shock over Juliet. It had been six months since I have last seen her. It was all too much.

I opened the front door and walked in. On a normal day, Alex would've been snacking on the couch, dad would have his head in the fridge looking for a snack, mom shouting at him and max nowhere to be found.

Unfortunately when you're a Russo normal days like that are one in a million. One thing hit me when I entered my home, the scent of ozone. It was as if the entire ozone layer had just squeezed itself into my house.

There she stood, Rosie. Her hair was still a platinum blonde and her wings were as feathery as ever. "Rosie…" I breathed. It wasn't as if I never saw Rosie anymore, occasionally she would send me mind-messages. But the world had a lot of evil in it and most of the time I never heard from her.

"Justin!" she said excitedly, noticing me. In a flash she had me in a bear-hug, squeezing the breath out of me.

"Rosie, it's good to see you too. But if you don't let go of me I'll be seeing you in heaven instead." I croaked with what little air I had left. She released me from her vice-grip and blushed.

For the first time I took a good look at her, she still wore her angel gown and naturally her porcelain skin was impeccable. Her eyes were what caught my attention, usually they were full of good and love. In fact looking into them could actually make you feel as if the world was perfect.

Now, they were still warm but their warmth was tinged with worry. As if she was planning on doing something and was now contemplating whether to tell me.

"Rosie, is something wrong?" I asked getting worried, when an angel is sad, it is not something to be taken lightly.

She turned away from me and focused on her feet. "I'm planning on doing something that might be wrong," she said finally, still averting her gaze from mine.

"That's crazy anything you do is right," I reassured, I'm not kidding when you're an angel pretty much everything you do has to be right. Doing wrong was against her nature, even though she had been a dark angel for a while.

"Really? Because I came here today to get your blessing," she asked hopefully, staring me straight in the eye.

"I'll give you my blessing because I know that whatever you do, it is always right." I said.

"Well then," she said before pausing. The smell of ozone intensified and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Not again" I groaned. I fought to stay awake but I felt as if the weight of the sky was on my back. Eventually, I fainted.

When I woke up, Rosie's face was an inch form mine. Normally this would have been fine with me, only Rosie was naked. Shutting my eyes, I made a motion for Rosie to look at her body. Her eyes followed my hand and she shrieked.

With my eyes still firmly shut, I gave her directions to Alex's room. One because I knew Alex liked Rosie too, and two because I did not want my family to see Rosie wearing my clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie POV

I followed Justin's instructions to Alex's room and dressed myself. Walking in a house naked was weird, there was a draft everywhere and there was the constant urge to cover my chest and nether regions.

Anyway, after I dressed, I went back down to meet Justin. He was standing there with his eyes still closed. "He's so sweet," I thought, not many guys would close their eyes when they saw an angel naked.

Realization hit me, I wasn't an angel anymore, I was normal.

"Rosie? Are you decent?" he shouted, thinking that I was still upstairs.

I looked at myself; I was dressed in a simple purple t-shirt with a funny symbol on the front and a pair of torn-up jeans. Justin was walking around with his hands outstretched.

"Justin, you can open your eyes," I said, hiding my laughter. He opened his eyes and rubbed them as they adjusted to the light. After a few more blinks, he turned to face me.

"Rosie, you look great. How'd you get your wings to fit in that t-shirt?" he asked, with an adorable puzzled expression on his face. I reached out and held his hands in mine, steadying him for the shocking news I was about to give him.

"Justin…" I began. "I'm not an angel anymore." I said flatly. Before he could bombard me with the thousands of questions not doubt running through his mind, I continued. "I gave up being an angel for you. There is this thing in the agency, called the inner voice. Whenever angels have questions on what to do, the inner voice will tell them what the right thing to do is. When I consulted it, it told me to go to you, even giving me instructions on how to lose the wings and still retain the powers of an angel."

He stood there stunned throughout my speech, I would've killed (okay not really) to hear his thoughts. After a few antagonizing moments, he finally nodded.

"That's it?" I asked, slightly insulted. "I give up being an angel for you and that's all you have to say? A nod!" I was screaming now.

This would have probably gone on a lot longer if Justin had not kissed me. His lips fit perfectly into mine, and even though it was just a surface kiss, I felt like I just died and went to heaven (trust me, I know).

He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. His stare was so intense I thought I was actually going to faint.

"So where does that leave us?" he asked. That was the question I had been dreading.

"I don't know." I said after a brief pause. My heart ached as I had to force out those words. In my heart, I was saying, "we could continue where we left off". But my head was arguing, " What if that's not what he wants. What if he's already found someone else and that kiss was a goodbye and I'm sorry kiss?"

The mind obviously won that debate as I continued to stare at Justin, looking for the answers in his beautiful face.


End file.
